La Mort de Tintin
by RenaissanceElf
Summary: A Ramo Nash Tribute to the Alph-Art and the aftermath. Tintin's final adventure. Tragedy/Sadness/Anger/Revenge/Despair/Depression


Tintin sent Snowy out hours ago to get a note to Haddock. After trying countless times to escape Tintin realized there was none. Despair started to creep into Tintin wondering if Snowy had forgotten about him. Tintin lied down on the mattress bed that Akass and his goons had put as his final night alive. Tears began streaming down his face. He didn't want to die like this. If only he had listened to the Captain he could still be enjoying his life with Nestor, Snowy, Cuthbert, and that strange cat back at Marlinspike safely. As more time went on the more despair turned into serious depression as he drifted asleep.

While Tintin slept he dreamed of doing all that he would have wanted to do before he died. Tintin wanted to go see Chang one last time to tell Chang how much he meant to him. Chang would be devastated to hear of Tintin's death. Tintin wanted to go see Zorrino and thank him again for guiding himself and the Captain deep into the mountains to help them find Professor Calculus. He wanted to go see Piotr Skut and thank him for his loyalty during the whole incident with the refugees and sticking by their side during the entire strange event on the plane and volcanic island.

Tintin thought about Mrs. Finch's wonderful mugs of hot cocoa that she would make each time Tintin came for a visit. Tintin wanted to tell both Thompson and Thomson how much they meant to him and how their clumsy antics never ceased to amuse him lovingly. Tintin wanted to see Abdullah play another prank on himself and the Captain and hear Abdullah repeat over and over, "Blisterin Barnacles! Blisterin Barnacles!" Then the next thought was of Bianca Castafiore, she was very near too. Could it be possible that she would stumble upon him? No, she too would become a victim Tintin thought. How Tintin would be more than happy to sit through an entire Castafiore opera again if there would be some way that he would make it out unscathed.

A few more hours passed and Tintin woke up as it was the early hours of the morning before the sun rose. Tintin had a little bit of light and found some pen and paper and decided it may be time to write his eulogy. Tintin thought for a moment and began to write.

_ It's about 4:30 in the morning here on a remote island off the coast of Italy called Ischia. I don't know how much longer I will be alive so I'm going to write a few confessions here. I want to tell you both Thompson and Thomson how much you guys have been a pain and yet like a couple of uncles I never had. Hindering and helping me at the same time both of you will always have a special place in my heart. I hope both of you get your act together make a difference in this world as always you both will be dear to me._

_ Next I would like to say to you Cuthbert Calculus, thank you for buying Marlinspike for the captain with that money from the submarine you made. You are very generous, smart, and like the grandfather I never had. I'm glad I got to spend time with you on the moon and explore your scientific endeavors with you. I hope you will continue to further your research and help us as a race continue on into the unknown._

_ Madame Bianca Castafiore I would like to thank you for all of your favors and devotion you have spared for me. If it wasn't for you, the Captain, Snowy, and I would have never made it alive out of Borduria. You're friendship has been a blessing and you're talent has touched my heart. I hope you will continue to use your talent to bring cheer wherever you go. Please treat Irma and Wagner well as they are greatly devoted friends of yours._

_ Snowy, my dog, my longest companion I have ever had. I know you're just a dog to most but to me you are a dog with a soul. You cheered me up when I was sad, you made me laugh when I was mad. You made kept me company when I was lonely, you brought me joy that wasn't phony. You're my true companion and I will always love you._

_ Next to the last is Chang, you were the friend of mine who opened me up to Asian culture. You gave me friendship at no price whatsoever. You wiped my tears when I cried. You stuck by my side even when you thought we both could have died. You were a true friend to the core. Your purity and innocence inspired me to achieve higher goals. You are a gem to all of China, and I just wished I could hug you one last time and tell you just how much love I have for you. I'm going to miss you so much my dear Chang… please don't cry…_

_ (The ink is smeared towards the end of that paragraph)_

_ Finally, the last person I wish my eulogy to be dedicated to is you… Captain Archibald Haddock. Yes you! You didn't think that I would pick you did you? "Blisterin Barnacles!" I can hear it now. Please Captain I have to tell you something I've never told you before, I love you Captain with all my heart and soul! I only pitied you at first. Then it turned into deep friendship. I don't remember exactly the moment but sometime after we returned from Tibet and when I saw you in South America during the whole revolution Alcazar had, I began to realize I was in love with you! I know you think I cared more for Chang than you, but Captain it's been you who has made everything in my life possible as time went on. I noticed how fond of me you became and even backed away from me to keep me from feeling uncomfortable. How stupid I was! (The ink is smeared and wet again for a few more sentences)…_

… _I just wish you could hold me again and tell me everything is going to be fine like you have in the past. It's dark in here Captain, and I'm scared for the first time in a long time. I wished I would have listened to you. Please Captain, I know this will hit you the hardest, please try to live for me and know that every moment until the day you die…I will be right by your side even if only in spirit. I love you forever and always. – Love Tintin_

Tintin could hear noise as his cell door was opened.

"Come on you! It's time to make you into a Caesar!" the good said with his gun pointed at him.

Tintin was lead into a room where there was a strange machine he had never seen before. Another white haired man and Akass stood waiting while Tintin was brought into the room.

"Ah my dear Tintin" Akass said.

"That voice!" Tintin shouted.

"Oh you recognize me?" Akass laughed.

"Where do I know you from?" Tintin asked.

"Yes, you do know me" Akass said taking off his fake beard and glasses.

"Rastapopoulos!" Tintin shouted.

"Indeed Tintin, and how sad I will be once you're gone. No one else will even hold a candle to how much trouble you alone have caused me. Such a pity" Rastapopoulos mused.

"Boss I found this scarp paper he was writing" the goon said snatching it out of Tintin's pocket.

"What's this?" Rastapopoulos said scanning the letter.

"Oh how touching! To show you Tintin that I am not a man completely without a heart. I will give it to your friends for you since you won't be around to hahaha! Now let's start the machine, chloroform please we want Tintin to be cooperative!"

"Nooooo!" Tintin screamed struggling as someone struck him over the head with the butt of a gun.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Haddock received the note not long after from Snowy as the Captain had been moving around searching for Tintin all night. Haddock had a horrifying nightmare that chilled him to the bone. He woke up feeling as if a part of him just died.

"Come on Captain they're going to kill Tintin!" Snowy barked as he led the Captain up the hill until suddenly a horn began beeping loudly.

"Watch it you non-driving ectoplasmic morons!" Haddock shouted then the car stopped.

"Thompson and Thomson! Am I glad to see you! Follow Snowy immediately! Tintin's life is in terrible danger!" Haddock pleaded.

"Say no more Captain!" Thompson opened the door.

"Precisely! Get in Captain" Thomson said.

"Now floor it up the hill to that villa!" Haddock pointed as Snowy continued almost there.

The car jolted with such amazing speed they that they raced up to the villa and crashed right through the wall. Haddock took out his gun as did the Detectives and Snowy came dashing in the room.

Rastapopoulos stood with his two goons admiring his work.

"Freeze in the name of the law!" Thompson shouted holding his gun out at the goons.

"Stop and we won't fire!" Thomson repeated.

"Where's Tintin?!" Haddock said holding his gun out menacingly.

"Heheheh" the two goons laughed.

"I won't ask you again…where is TINTIN!" Haddock screamed.

"Captain… captain…" Haddock heard a voice.

"Tintin?!" Haddock said looking around but saw nothing but a statue of Tintin which said 'TheReporter' on the bottom in a caption.

"I don't hear anything Captain?" Thompson said looking confused at Haddock.

"Don't you even think about moving you scum!" Thomson held his gun trained on both goons.

"You idiot! Tintin is right there!" Rastapopoulos laughed.

To Haddock's horror the statue resembled Tintin a lot more than it should have with a contorted face showing Tintin's last moments on earth.

Haddock instantly began trembling with a sadness that he had never felt before. Haddock saw a paper with Tintin's name on it and immediately snatched it out of Rastapopoulos's hands.

"Read it…heheheh" he laughed.

Haddock's eyes began to redden with much regret and despair, no amount of hardiness could prepare him for the last paragraph. Haddock fell to his knees weeping like a child. Snowy was whining and crying loudly around the statue of Tintin.

"It's not true!" Thompson yelled.

"Tintin can't be…" Thomson echoed.

"Oh he is…" a goon tossed his wallet over.

"We'll all get out of this in a couple of years hehehe!" the other goon laughed.

"Then next time it will be your turn" Rastapopoulos laughed.

"My eyes are burning, the tears won't stop, my hands can't stop shaking…" Haddock's voice trembled as he stood up and put his free hand on the face of Tintin.

"My boy…what have they done to you?" Haddock said rhetorically.

"MY BOY…aaaarrghh….AAARRRRGGGHHHHH! AAHHHH!" Haddock began to scream.

"TIIIIIIIINNNNNNNTIIIIIIIIIIN NNN!" Haddock grabbed his head screaming. While Snowy continuously howled eerily.

Thompson and Thomson were weeping silently watching Haddock weep with their guns trained on the goons.

"WHY!?" Haddock screamed at Rastapopoulos. "WHY?!" he screamed punching Rastapopoulos in the face.

"You're fate was Tintin's now I can go to jail knowing you will suffer just as much, if not more!" Rastapopoulos said sadistically.

"Yea you stupid clown" one goon laughed continuously.

Haddock took one last glance at Tintin's statue and kissed it gently. "My boy…my love…" Haddock whispered sorrowfully. Thompson and Thomson couldn't say anything at they too were sorrow stricken.

"You would have showed these ectoplasmic, murderin, scum lovin', ass kissin' low lives mercy... I'm sorry Tintin, I cannot... this is unforgivable...UNFORGIVABLE! Revenge! REVENGE!" Haddock carried on.

Thompson noticed Haddock's face changed drastically. He turned around and shot the laughing goon in the head killing him instantly.

"Captain?" Thompson's voice said shakingly.

"Shut up! He deserved to die!" Haddock said coldly.

"They all deserve to die!" Haddock screamed as the other goon took a pot shot at Haddock just barely grazing his shoulder.

"Thunderin Typhoons! I hear the grim reaper calling your name, not mine YOU BASTARD!" Haddock said shooting the other goon in the same spot killing him instantly.

"Captain?" Thomson said frightfully never seeing Haddock so angry in all of his life. Haddock seemed calm for moments then would shoot without remorse. It was almost with Tintin's death so did the old Captain Haddock. Even Haddock felt himself transforming inside.

"You're a murdering scum too, no better than us!" Rastapopoulos spat.

Haddock smiled brightly at him manically. "Is that so? Well than at least I'll be the murderous one that sends all the son of bitches like you to Hell! Now get on your knees and beg me for your life you sack of shit!" Haddock growled as Snowy stood barring his teeth at Rastapopoulos.

"Kill him Captain! He killed my master! He deserves to die!" Snowy thought with much anger.

"Just kill me you stupid cock sucking queer!" Rastapopoulos sneered.

"Say that again please, because I didn't hear you" Haddock narrowed his eyes cocking the gun back.

"I said fuck you!" Rastapopoulos said spitting on Haddock.

"I was hoping you would say that!" Haddock smiled, *BOOM* pulling the trigger knocking Rastapopoulos down dead with a single bullet through his brain.

Thompson and Thomson looked flabbergasted at Haddock but sympathetically.

"You buffoons may as well arrest me because I don't care anymore…" Haddock said dropping the gun.

"I avenged you lad…I AVENGED YOU...so you can rest in peace!" Haddock began to cry again.

"Arrest you?" Thompson said wiping his tears.

"You Captain?!" Thomson said as they both walked to his side.

"Yea…" Haddock said looking down at poor Snowy as he bent down to pick him up.

"Arrest you?! No Captain why would we do that?" Thompson asked.

"I just killed three people…" Haddock whispered shaking while consoling Snowy.

"No you didn't!" Thomson shook his head putting an arm around Haddock.

"We didn't see a thing Captain, we shot them in self-defense" Thomson declared putting one arm around the Captain as all three wept for a few minutes until the police, Castafiore and Professor Calculus arrived.

"Tintin!" The professor shouted running in the building followed by the police, Madame Castafiore, Abdullah and Ramo Nash himself.

"Where's Tintin" Calculus asked as he saw Haddock and the Thom(p)son on their knees supporting each other weeping uncontrollably.

"Where did this statue of…NO!" Calculus screamed. Haddock stood up, "Cuthbert, I got some really bad news for you"

"Don't say it…" Professor Calculus removed his glasses as the tears began to fall. "An old man like me is supposed to go before a whippersnapper like him" Calculus weeped as Haddock embraced him.

"This place looks so ghastly! What ha—" Madame Castafiore asked seeing the dead bodies then seeing a statue of Tintin.

"Where did this come from… I don't remember…" Castafiore suddenly realized from the look on everyone's face what horrible fate had befallen Tintin.

"Oh miserecordia! What evil men! How can God let such evil prevail?" Castafiore said as she too was reduced to tears.

"Where's blisterin Barnacles and Great Snakes?" Abdullah came rushing in away from his father.

Even Abdullah saw the statue and he saw everyone's face. "No! no! no! This can't be happening!" Abdullah began to ball running to Castafiore crying. "Great Snakes isn't supposed to die!" Abdullah cried out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

A grand funeral was set for Tintin and many people attended who knew him from all over. From Piotr Skut, Captain Chester, to even Zorrino, it was the saddest funeral ever to take place in Brussels. The service was long and full of people of whom Haddock had very little interest in seeing as he carried Snowy around everywhere forcing him sometimes to eat.

The Eulogy was read out loud except the part for Haddock which he quietly kept to himself.

Haddock was a wreck; he was back to the bottle hot and heavy once again. Once everyone was leaving Haddock saw Chang weeping by the statue and he put a hand on Chang's shoulder.

"I had a nightmare, and it came true…" Chang cried as Haddock embraced him.

"Chang…" Haddock was becoming teary eyed again.

"Yes?" Chang looked up at him.

"I need you to stay with me…" Haddock asked.

"Me? I have to go back to London" Chang frowned.

"Tintin loved you too Chang…you're all I have left of him" Haddock voice faltered.

"As much as I want to do it Captain, I have to work…" Chang replied softly.

"If you're worried about money, then don't… I just want you to be here for me. I'll take care of anything you need as long as you promise…" Haddock swallowed hard.

"Promise you what?" Chang whispered.

"Stay with me at Marlinspike Chang, I will look after you if you look after me…I don't want to be alone…" Haddock whispered softly.

"Ok…" was all Chang could say as the grief was too strong for him to discuss it anymore.

**XXXXXXXXX**

A couple weeks after the funeral Chang moved in Marlinspike Hall into Tintin's old room. It was very hard for Chang to be in this place without getting emotional. Nights passed by Haddock, Chang, Snowy, and Calculus would spend hours in the living den lamenting Tintin. Nestor too would join them as seeing this took a toll on his morale.

Haddock would get really drunk but luckily Chang would keep the Captain in check as Snowy followed Chang and Haddock around everywhere being with one or the other.

Nights passed by Haddock and Chang held each other's hand when walking the grounds until the cold early winter months came when Tintin's voice could be heard through Marlinspike Hall and all on the grounds on certain evenings. Only Haddock, Snowy, Chang, could hear Tintin. Calculus and Nestor thought they heard Tintin a time or two themselves; but, as time went on the grieving never stopped until one night. Tintin's ghost appeared to both Haddock and Chang with Snowy lying by the fire.

"Tintin!" Chang and Haddock jumped out of their seat.

"I want you two to be happy" Tintin lamented to them.

"I failed you Tintin" Haddock said falling to his knees.

"I did too! I was not there to help you!" Chang fell to his knees too.

"No, both of you… it's ok… I'm in a better place. I can't rest until I know that you two will be ok" Tintin replied sounding as if he were a distance away.

"Listen I have to go for now…Chang please take care of my Captain" Tintin pleaded.

"Tintin don't leave me again" Haddock cried with the whiskey bottle in his hand.

"Stop drinking so much Captain – you have to finish living your life here…don't rush it…I love you both!" Tintin said as he disappeared back into the air.

Chang took the Captain's hand, "We got to live for Tintin and for us" Chang said still weeping.

The Captain nodded silently taking Chang into his arms just needing to have someone fill the deep void that Tintin's loss had suddenly put in his heart. Marlinspike was never really quite the same. Life went on, but Tintin was never forgotten.


End file.
